


No Better Way

by hale_hounds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9729605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hale_hounds/pseuds/hale_hounds
Summary: Lydia didn't know what to expect when she walked into her apartment. She definitely didn't expect for there to be a big mess, smoke, and Cora chasing a puppy around the room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm still bad at titles. This is another Valentine's Day fic gifted to [littleredhoodedstiles](http://littleredhoodedstiles.tumblr.com)

Lydia had no idea what she was walking into when she turned the key to her apartment. An equal mix of surprise and confusion as she stared at the sight in front of her. There’s roses strewn about, the smell of something almost burning in the kitchen, and Cora stumbling over herself to chase a puppy Lydia has never even seen before. The cherry on top is Prada sitting at the end of the couch looking down at the mess as if she couldn’t be bothered.

Lydia walks over to their sound system, turning off whatever Valentine’s playlist is blasting, watching Cora turn around and yelp in genuine surprise. “So much for those keen werewolf sense,” Lydia quips as she headed towards her girlfriend. “I have… SO many questions,” she says, seeing the blush creep on Cora’s face. “Firstly, do I dare ask what’s going on? Where did you get this puppy?” she asked, staring down at the mutt nipping at her ankles. “Cora, I hope you didn’t steal it. And is there something burning?”

Cora’s face drops before she’s dashing towards the kitchen as if she’d forgotten the stove was even on. That alone makes Lydia nervous for more reasons than one. So Lydia follows after her, only to make sure there weren’t any more problems and if there was, she’s got her phone ready to call the fire department. Just as Cora turns off the stove and opens the oven door, the smoke alarm goes off, startling both of them. Cora tries taking whatever the burnt dish was out, burning her hands in the process before dropping it with a loud bang into the sink.

Even with Cora’s hands already healing, Lydia still grabs a dishrag, running it under cold water before gently pressing it to Cora’s palms. She dabs over them a few times, watching the reddening skin fade to a fleshy, pink color; the scars and blisters disappearing back into normal skin. “It’s fine, Lyds,” Cora muttered, flexing her fingers under Lydia’s touch.

Lydia rolled her eyes fondly and smirking, “I know you’re fine. What’s _not_ fine is the state of our apartment. What were you doing?”

Cora sighed, her chin dropping as it does whenever she feels embarrassed. “It’s Valentine’s Day,” she stated. Lydia quirked up an eyebrow, waiting for her girlfriend to continue explaining. “I was trying to do something, I dunno, romantic for you. You always say how I don’t show my romantic side and I just… This was supposed to be a surprise for you but it’s all fucked up now,” she finished with a shrug and her shoulders slumping down even more.

While it’s true, Cora’s not much of a romantic, Lydia never thought that it bothered her before. They hardly ever did anything special the years before, maybe dinner and a movie but that’s all Lydia ever needed. She never expects Cora to pull out all the stops and give her something extravagant because that wasn’t Cora.

“Cora,” Lydia said, waiting for her girlfriend to look back her. “Coraline Hale, look at me,” She said sternly, gently grabbing Cora’s chin and jutting it up so now they were eye to eye. The pout Cora gave made Lydia want to kiss it right off but this needed to be addressed first. “It’s true, romantic gestures aren’t your strong suit,” Lydia starts, watching Cora frown.

“Gee, thanks,” Cora snarked, almost walking away but Lydia pulled her back in by her belt loops.

“Let me finish, Cor,” Lydia smiled, giggling when Cora tried to glare back and pretty much failing since the corner of her lips were pulling up into a smile. “Listen, I know you’re not the romantic type but sweetie, it’s not like it was a quality I was looking for when we got together. There’s so many other things I love about you. That under all the “bad girl” charm, you’re actually a sweetheart. You’re stubborn which, sometimes can be annoying, but I love that about you. That you’re a fighter and you wouldn’t give up on anyone.” Lydia shakes her head fondly, the smile on her face only growing wider as she stared back at Cora.

“And you’re so caring. The fact that you did this to make me happy is just..” Lydia chuckles, “babe, you could take me on a trip to Italy. You could treat me to a five star restaurant, or we could be here in our ratty pajamas, and just eating pizza on the couch. It wouldn’t make a difference to me as long as I’m with you. Don’t give me that look, I mean it!” Lydia laughed, happy that Cora was giggling too, a smile finally blooming on her face.

Lydia pulled Cora in closer, whispering against her lips, “I’d still love you either way.” Cora nodded, a soft smile on her face before moving that one little inch of space between their lips. Their kiss is soft and sweet, something Lydia had been missing ever since she woke for work, leaving a sleeping Cora in the bed they shared.

And this is what Lydia loved. That she and Cora were finally together and happy. Neither of them needed anything else but just this; coming home to each other, falling into soft touches, and kisses that could go on for however long they could last. This is something Lydia could get used to.

Eventually, they pull away, leaving soft pecks on each others lips before Cora’s looking back at her through her lashes. “You sure you don’t want a romantic evening? There’s still time,” Cora says, linking their fingers together. Lydia could only kiss her again, mostly because she wanted to and could.

“I’ve got a better idea of a romantic night in,” She says, smirking.

That idea turned out to be cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. Cora finally managed to get a heart patterned collar on the puppy after chasing it around the room again. Lydia took the task of ordering a pizza and both of them changing into their pajamas.

They settled in for the night, cuddled up to each other, watching netflix and scarfing down greasy pizza. The puppy, whom Cora had named Bucky, was at the other end of the couch, gnawing on Lydia’s toes. Honestly, the mutt was a new thing she’d have to get used to but she was fine with that. She couldn’t think of any better way of spending Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://coras-lydias.tumblr.com) my inbox is always open! comments are appreciated.


End file.
